Our Moments
by GuiltyCrown09
Summary: A series of Drabbles and One-Shots! Chapter 1: In which Lucy enters a forest, In which she finds a 10 year-old boy and his 6 kittens.


I've been reading different category-style fairy tail fanfics and said, might as well do one then. (As you may know, I suck (I think) at grammar, check my profile for the reason) and I'm doing a series of Drabbles and one-shots (check my profile for that too) anyways, without further a doo, let me begin the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, except the plots (in this story)

* * *

Our Moments

In the Forest

"How did I get lost here?" Said a blonde haired girl. She was wearing a blue shirt, a black mini skirt. She had on a brown jacket, and some black stockings with brown boots. She was heading to a local bookstore near the village that was few hours away from her home. But since she went always the same way, she decided today she'll take a short-cut instead. But unfortunately, she got lost.

"Might as well find a way out here. Mm, maybe I should head that direction"

As she walked for several minutes, she spotted a cabin. As she got closer, it was in fact a cabin, it looked a bit old, but it still looked seemingly well built and that it could still stand. The roof had a huge tree grown inside the cabin, it could block out the necessary water when it rains, so that the few holes on the roof won't get wet inside.

"Maybe the kind people who live here could help me with directions" she muttered to herself. She knocked on the door. Awaiting for a response, there didn't seem to be one. 'Maybe they aren't home?' She thought.

As she was about to head out, she heard a cat call, or a loud thud that came from inside. Soon, the door opened to reveal a kid, whom looked like he was the age of 10. He had on a red shirt and brown pants. He was barefooted. He also had on a white scarf, if you looked closely, they look like dragon scales. But that didn't surprise her more than the hair color the boy had. It was pink.

"Oh! Look you guys, our first visitor! Happy you owe me three fish" the boy said. A kitty with blue fur appeared. The girl was startled, a blue kitty was never mentioned in her books of nature. Was the book wrong?

"Aye, there is" the kitty talked.

And once more it actually talks too!?

"Mm, seems like our visitor is a little tence? Don't you think Natsu ?" As the cat referred to as Happy said standing in two paws.

"You're right Happy, hey what's your name?" He said.

"M-my name is Lucy" she said still feeling kind of startled of the two fellows in front of her.

"Luigi? Nice name" he grinned, showing off his canine teeth.

"No, it's Lucy" she corrected him.

"Lucid?"

"No"

"Lucia?"

"No"

"Lucio?"

"No! It's Lucy. Don't you know?" Already getting tired of the weird names Natsu has said so far.

"Natsu can't pronounce some words correctly yet. In this case, he can't pronounce your name" the kitty said.

"Oh...well if that's the case, it's alright. But I came here to-"

"Hey Luigi want to play a game with us?" The pink haired boy interrupted her.

"Um, no I can't, I came here only to ask directions to get out of this forest. Do you know the way out?"

"So you came outside of the forest?" Ignoring her question.

"Yes? But do you know how to get out?" She said.

"How long was it Happy?" He said to the kitty.

"Aye, I've lost count" he said.

Wait a minute? Long? How long?

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked.

"You see Luigi, this forest isn't an ordinary forest. It's a forest when you step into it, you become 10 and stay like that here" Natsu explained. (Note: 10 year-old are considered for humans, for animals are when they're little, such as cats being kittens)

"So you mean..." She looked down to see that her long legs weren't long, but short. Her chest area was reduced to a smaller chest. And her hands were small too. Her hair could be felt shorter from its ends. She clearly turned into a 10 year-old child!

"Aye"

"Shut up you stupid kitty!" Clearly not in the mood for even a kitty to state her the obvious.

"Natsu, she's mean" already in tears.

"She is, but enough of your crocodile tears, lets show her everyone else" grabbing her hand and dragging her inside. To her horror, the inside was horrible from the outside. To put it simply, the place was filthy. Never in her 17 years (now 10) has she ever seen a place so filthy and disgusting as this place. There should definitely give an award for this.

"Have you ever cleaned this place before" she said. Suddenly spooked by a banana and its moldy (at least she thinks) peel.

"Na, never felt like it. Ne Happy?"

"Aye"

"Oh, it's that Natsu? Why does he suddenly have blonde hair?"

"Sammy, put your glasses on"

"Oh...hmm, looks like we have a visitor"

"A visitor!?"

" Fro thinks so too"

"Hmm, she looks pretty"

With that being said, five kittens appeared. There was a black ( who slightly reminds her of a mini panther). A gray kitty with glasses with a huge hat. An orange (who looks like a mini wolf instead). A pink kitty with a frog suit. And last but not least a white kitty with a mini dress and a cute bow on its tail.

"Guys meet Luigi, our first visitor!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Is she edible?" The orange kitty said, a finger next to his mouth.

"Fro thinks so too" the frog suit said, apparently guessing he would agree with the orange kitten.

"Aye, she probably tastes bad"

"Who said I was even a piece of food to begin with!"

"Male cat should know better to agree with Lector and Frosch" the white kitten said.

"Sorry Charlilu! Here, have a fish" already having a fish on his paws with a red ribbon tied on it. How did he even get the fish from?

"Anyways, Luigi, I present you my friends. We'll start with Happy" pointing to the blue kitten. "That's Charlie, next to Happy. There's also Lily and Samuel" indicating the black one was Lily and Samuel was the one with the glasses and huge hat. "And last but not least Lector and Frosch" the pink and orange kitten.

"Why do we have to be last?"

"Fro thinks so too"

"Are they always like this?" The girl said.

"Only at times of their dinner, but this is an exception" the pinkette said.

"So what do we play?" Asked asked Samuel.

"Maybe we could make Lucy into a fish and take turns biting it until it tastes like a fish" the blue feline said.

"No you may not!" The blonde said.

"How about tea?" Charlie said.

"Na, too boring" Lector said. Followed by his partner agreeing with him.

"How bout brawling" Lily said.

"Nobody can fight as good as you Lily" Happy said munching on a half-already eaten fish.

"How about-

"Can we just find a way out already!" The girl exclaimed. Having enough of the weirded-out games they wanted to play. That's even if you call it games. And she clearly didn't want to find out what was Natsu's game was going to be.

"We already told you Luigi-

"It's Lucy!"

"-that we don't know the way out. Even if we did, we wouldn't be like this" the the boy explained.

"But we could still try?" She has a home to go to. Everyone might start to worry.

"Lucy's no fun" Happy said.

"Shut up, you stupid kitty!"

"Waaah! Rushi is being mean!" Shedding 'crocodile tears' again.

"And scary too" all the kittens agreed, even Natsu.

"Why are you nodding too!"

"Hey, anybody know what time it is?" The grey kitten said. They have time here too?

"Um, I think it's past 12?" Lucy said.

All the kittens looked pale. Even Natsu looked pale.

"What?"

Then all of a sudden a loud cat scream (kinda sounded like meeen) was heard outside.

"It's him again! Everyone, quick grab your sticks. You grab one too Luigi!" Natsu said. I quickly got a stick where it was next to (something that should be censored) and went outside with the rest of them were going.

"Clearly you have not yet got what happened the last time you were here" the boy said.

The girl was clearly confused. "Explain please"

"This kitten here is Nichiya, he's been constantly coming here taking our food just for himself" Charlie explained.

"That, and he seems to keep saying 'meeen'" lector said.

"Fro thinks so too"

"Like 'Aye' wasn't weird enough" the girl mumbled.

"This time, I've come with a vengeance so powerful, you wouldn't see it coming! Meeen!"

"Well lets see this so-called vengeance Nichiya" Natsu said preparing his stick. The others following suit.

"...PLEASE! SPARE ME! I WISH TO BECOME FRIENDS WITH YOU! MEEEN!"

Everybody was dumbfounded.

"EEEHH!"

"It's true! Ever since the first hit sparked me"

"...well that's because you took our food" Natsu said.

"It made me change heart! It gave the persona to change personality!"

"...is that why you keep saying men?" The blue kitten said.

"Meeen! I even did those hard-working chores for you!"

"...is that how my dress was turned green by Fro's frog suit?"

"Yes! And how I cleaned your equipment!"

"...is that why my swords reek of fish oil?" Lily answered.

"Yes! I even put away your books!"

"...is that why they were found in the dumpster?" Sammy said.

"Meeen!"

Dead silence surrounded the group.

"You damn cat!" The whole gang except Lucy ganged up on poor Nichiya.

After a few minutes passed, Nichiya was seen with bumps and a swollen eye. He couldn't even utter a ' meeen'.

" um, guys. Give the kitten a break. I mean he did those things because he really wanted to be apart of you" Lucy said. But received glares back from the group.

"...then again, you could ignore my response" she tried.

Soon the orange kitten was recovered.

"Miss, what is your name"

"Um, Lucy"

"Meeen! I've never seen in my nine lives a wonderful thoughtful person such as you! Let me smell you!"

The kitten was too close for comfort, and it made the pinkette tick.

"I think you're a bit too close there" the blonde said, slightly regretting sympathizing the orange kitten.

"Nonsense! The smell that you have on you is no reason for me to move" sniffing a bit more. Not until a barefooted foot was on the kitty's face.

"She said back-off cat" the pinkette giving a death glare towards the feline.

"I'm sorry! Meeen!" The kitten was on his knees, crouching down.

"Give us one good reason why we should let you become one of us?" The boy said, still giving him a glare.

" I know the way out of this forest. Meeen!"

"You what!" The girl said. This caught Natsu's attention. "You know the way out? How?"

"I come here all the time. Just to visit you all. Although its my first time seeing you my lady"

"So you mean you've been coming here like you've been living here all your life?" The white feline said.

"Meeen!"

"Why didn't you tell us!" Lector said.

"Because you've been having a great time here, there was no point in ruining that, is there?"

"Welll...no?" The orange kitten said.

"Fro thinks so too..."

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Nichiya, would you kindly show me were is the exit?" The blonde said.

"Well it's just up N-

The barefooted foot was on his face again.

"Natsu! Nichiya was going to tell me where was the exit was!" The girl said.

But she couldn't see his face because of his bangs hanging down.

"Natsu?" The blue kitten said.

"You're...anywhere"

"What?"

"I said" the boy raising his head for her to see. " you're not going anywhere!"

"And why is that?" The girl questioned.

This time before Natsu answered, Happy cut in.

"He liiiiikes you" rolling his tongue. Everyone else snickered, including Nichiya.

"Eh?" Lucy said a bit flustered. Was that it?

"H-happy! W-w-who told you to roll your tongue on the emphasis !" That clearly wasn't the case here.

"Is that true Natsu?" Bringing the pinkette's attention towards her.

"Well...you seemed to have gotten along with everyone pretty well. It seemed like you were having a lot of fun here..." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I wouldn't say having 'too much' fun, but I did seem to like everyone here...but I have people waiting for me out there Natsu"

"You have us here too!...you have me too" he whispered the last part.

"I know, but what other choice do I have..."

Everyone was silent. Not until a small muffle was heard on the ground. Natsu lifted his foot.

"You could always visit like I do?" The orange kitty said.

"But won't I get lost?"

"Nonsense! I'll come with you, and smell that delicious scent" not before getting kicked by Natsu's foot.

"How about we all go to you're home Lucy?" Charlie said. "We haven't seen the outside world in a long time..."

All the kittens agreed, except Natsu. He wasn't too thrilled to leave the place where they've been living all this time.

"I would, but it seems Natsu must make the decision for you" looking at the boy.

Everyone was staring at the pinkette , making him self-cautious. He began to think. Clearly it was his first time thinking ( since the other times were merely head-on situations). To put it simply, this not for Lucy alone, but rather his friends, whom he found in the forest. It was their happiness (including Lucy's of course) that mattered the most.

He took a deep breath, and let it out.

"Lets go you guys!" He showed his canine teeth smile.

Everyone shouted for glee, and quickly revived Nichiya (who was unconscious) and set out towards the exit.

As they were almost close to the exit, they were nervous (except for Lucy and Nichiya). They wondered how'd they be grown-up, since they stayed almost all their life as 10 year-olds.

As Nichiya step forward, he was automatically turned into a cat.

"This is simply normal when you by-pass the barrier. It will automatically turn you the way you are when you entered the forest"

It was Lucy's turn, ready to become a 17 year-old again. When she was besides Nichiya, her body began to instantly change. Her vision, looking at her surroundings, could see that everything started to be smaller. Meaning right now she could see Nichiya smaller in her angle. Self-checking herself, she saw that her chest was her (busty) original size. Her long (slender) legs and arms to its original size.

She looked back at her group of friends staring at her, with weirded looking faces. Some where just eye-popping.

"It looks like it might hurt" lector said. Everyone agreed.

"It will not! Now come on, you all try it"

Next turn was Charlie, she changed into a cat, but not taller as Nichiya. Next was Fro, he turned the same size as Charlie. Continuing the next following order is Lector, Samuel, Lily, and Happy all reaching the same size.

Finally it was Natsu's turn. He was still nervous. All of his friends had the courage to go through it easily (well Happy's experience was a bit over-exaggerated). Now it was his turn. But nonetheless, he must do it. Especially for Lucy's sake.

With one quick step (more like skipping) he saw his vision in a different angle, he saw his friends were down below him, much farther when he was a 10 year-old. And a bit taller as Lucy's. Speaking of Lucy, she was giving him the look. A weirded look.

"Your face looks weird Lucy"

"Eh!" Everyone said.

"What? Do I look weird too? Oh my god! Don't tell me I look like Lucy!" He panicked, already sweating bullets.

"You, you, you!" Happy said repeatedly.

"I what?"

"You said my name" Lucy said. " and this time, right!?"

"What are you talking about Luigi, I've always said it right? You're such a weirdo"

"No, I don't think he said it" Happy said.

"You don't think he couldn't say it because he was a 10 year-old, could it?" Charlie said.

"Who cares, he ruined the moment anyway" lector said.

"Fro thinks so too"

"Aye"

"What? Why does everybody looks so down?" Natsu said.

"Forget it...come on everyone, lets go to my house" Lucy said in a monotone voice.

"Aye"

"Meeen!"

"Hey, wait! Why is everybody leaving me! Listen!"

* * *

There you have it. Next I will be thinking what Drabble or one-shot I should do? (You could post if you want too) Anyways thank you. Till next time.


End file.
